Second Chance -LombaFF-
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. Second Chance By KimJaeYoungie.


Second Chance

Author : KimJaeYoungie/Youngie Kim

Pairing : Yunho/Jaejoong (YunJae)

Rate : T

.

.

 _Aku pernah kehilangan dirinya sekali dari hidupku, aku tak berencana untuk kehilangan dirinya lagi kali ini_

 _._

 _._

Jung Yunho, lelaki tampan dengan mata berbentuk _almond_ itu memandang ke arah jendela kantornya yang berada di lantai tertinggi gedung kantor pusat Jung Corporation itu. Tangannya memegang erat selembar foto, mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan luar jendela kantor, Yunho menatap foto yang dipegangnya. Matanya yang tadi menyorot tajam berubah berkabut. Kilasan demi kilasan memori mulai bermain di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Memori yang seandainya bisa, ingin sekali diubahnya. Tapi ia tak bisa... Jung Yunho, lelaki yang digembar-gemborkan memiliki kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang melimpah itu tak berdaya di hadapan masa lalu...

Yunho masih ingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan lelaki berwajah menawan yang ada di foto yang dipegangnya itu, Yunho terpesona. Bukan hanya karena kecantikan lahir yang dimiliki lelaki itu mengalahkan semua wanita yang pernah dikenal Yunho tapi juga karena kecantikan hatinya. Masih segar di ingatan Yunho, hari itu ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya karena kebiasaan buruknya menghabiskan uang dan waktu di club malam dengan gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk bisa bersamanya. Ayahnya murka dan mencabut semua fasilitas miliknya hari itu termasuk mobil kesayangannya, sehingga Yunho dengan terpaksa harus menaiki bus untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

Yunho benar-benar mengutuk kesialannya hari itu, tapi semua pikiran buruknya sirna saat ia melihat lelaki cantik itu. Lelaki itu duduk dengan tenang, membaca sebuah buku dengan ekspresi serius tapi ia tak segan untuk berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduknya pada seorang nenek tua saat menyadari seorang nenek itu masuk ke dalam bus yang penuh dan tak ada lagi kursi yang tersedia. Disaat orang lain berpura-pura tak melihat dan tak peduli dengan keadaan nenek itu, lelaki itu bahkan membantu nenek itu dengan membawakan barang-barang nenek tersebut. Yunho benar-benar terpesona dan ia bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa lelaki itu.

Kim Jaejoong, akhirnya ia mengetahui siapa nama lelaki itu. Nama yang indah dan begitu pas dengan pemilik nama tersebut. Mencari tahu siapa lelaki itu bukanlah hal yang sulit apalagi saat ia menyadari kalau mereka turun di tujuan yang sama. SIU. _Seoul International University_. Yunho juga tahu Jaejoong mengambil jurusan Seni dan Desain sedangkan Yunho mengambil jurusan Bisnis. Dan dimulailah pendekatan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho pada lelaki cantik itu.

Berbeda dengan saat mencari tahu siapa lelaki itu, mendekati Kim Jaejoong bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi dengan reputasi Yunho yang sudah diketahui semua orang. Kim Jaejoong ternyata juga mengetahui hal tersebut sehingga usaha-usaha yang dilakukan Yunho sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Mulai dari mengajak berkenalan, mengajaknya kencan, semua hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum dan penolakan sopan.

Kim Jaejoong membuatnya frustasi sekaligus penasaran, perlahan semua kebiasaan Yunho menghilang begitu saja, waktu yang biasa ia habiskan dengan gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuknya, ia gunakan untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan lelaki cantik bermata bagai rusa betina itu. Ia harus mendapatkan lelaki cantik itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

Kesempatan itu datang saat tanpa sengaja Yunho melihat Jaejoong diganggu segerombolan orang yang sepertinya tak punya niat baik pada lelaki itu. Melihat mereka mencoba mengganggu Jaejoong membuatnya gelap mata. Yunho bahkan tak peduli saat beberapa pukulan mengenai dirinya saat ia melawan gerombolan itu. Yunho berhasil mengusir mereka tapi ia harus merelakan wajah tampannya penuh dengan luka lebam. Tapi melihat bagaimana khawatir dan pedulinya lelaki cantik itu pada dirinya setelah itu, Yunho bahkan rela bila harus menerima beberapa pukulan lagi jika ia bisa menerima reaksi seperti itu dari lelaki yang dipujanya itu.

Kim Jaejoong pun mulai membuka hatinya, ia tak lagi menolak ajakan-ajakan kencan Yunho sejak itu. Bahkan ketika Yunho meminta Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya, Jaejoong menerimanya tanpa ragu sama sekali. Dunia Yunho terasa begitu berwarna, ia bahagia... lelaki yang dikejar-kejarnya itu akhirnya setuju untuk menjadi miliknya.

Tapi tak ada hubungan yang sempurna, begitu pula hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Meski Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Yunho merasa Jaejoong masih menjaga jarak padanya. Jaejoong tak suka bicara tentang keluarganya. Ia pernah menyebut tentang ayah dan ibunya yang bercerai dan kakaknya yang ikut dengan ibunya secara sambil lalu, tapi hanya itu. Yunho benar-benar merasa jika Jaejoong belum menerima dirinya secara seutuhnya dalam hidup lelaki cantik itu.

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Yunho merasa Jaejoong tak benar-benar serius dengan dirinya adalah kurangnya intimasi di antara mereka berdua. Jaejoong tak menolak ciuman dari dirinya tapi jika Yunho mulai mencoba membawa mereka ke tahap lebih lanjut maka Jaejoong akan menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan itu membuat Yunho frustasi, bagaimana pun Yunho adalah lelaki muda yang sehat. Oh, Jaejoong memang merupakan kekasih yang luar biasa, lelaki cantik itu sangat perhatian padanya tapi Yunho merasa itu sama sekali tak cukup, ia menginginkan Jaejoong seutuhnya...

Yunho masih muda dan bodoh saat itu, ia adalah seorang idiot yang tak tahu diri. Ia memutuskan ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Jaejoong memberikan dirinya, termasuk membuat Jaejoong merasa _insecure_ atas hubungan mereka. Ia memulai rencana bodohnya, mengacuhkan Jaejoong, kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya yang suka bermain-main di klub malam. Yunho memang tak bertindak begitu jauh seperti mengkhianati laki-laki itu tapi Yunho lupa betapa mulutnya bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dimaksudkannya saat mabuk. Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Yunho datang ke apartemen Jaejoong dalam keadaan mabuk dan mulai mengatakan hal-hal keji pada Jaejoong. Yunho masih ingat meski samar bagaimana ia mengancam akan melakukannya dengan gadis-gadis lain jika Jaejoong masih menolak memenuhi kebutuhan fisiknya. Yunho ingat luka yang ditorehkannya di mata indah lelaki cantik itu, tapi saat mabuk ia tak peduli. Ia terlalu senang karena akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk, merelakan dirinya dimiliki oleh Yunho malam itu. Dan Yunho merasakan betapa berbedanya melakukan hal seintim itu dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya daripada melakukannya dengan orang lain yang tak begitu dikenalnya. Ya, akhirnya Yunho mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada lelaki cantik itu. Dan ia berencana untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih serius ke depannya.

Yunho tidur dengan pulas malam itu, tak menyadari mimpi buruk yang akan menyapa pada pagi harinya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh hangat kekasihnya, Yunho hanya bisa merasakan ranjang dingin yang kosong. Jaejoong menghilang. Pergi dari hidupnya. Ia juga mendapat kabar bahwa Jaejoong mengajukan pengunduran diri dari universitas sebulan kemudian. Yang lebih buruk, setelah mengganggu Junsu, teman satu jurusan Jaejoong secara terus-menerus untuk menanyakan keberadaan lelaki cantik itu, ia akhirnya mengetahui kalau Jaejoong selama ini masih ragu akan ketulusan Yunho pada dirinya. Jaejoong takut Yunho hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada malam itu seperti sebuah konfirmasi yang jelas dari keraguan-keraguannya. Ya, semua itu adalah salahnya. Kesalahan yang akhirnya harus ditebusnya hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Sekarang, lima tahun kemudian Yunho masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia seharusnya meyakinkan Jaejoong akan perasaan dan keseriusannya. Ia seharusnya membuat Jaejoong mempercayai dirinya bukannya menuruti egonya yang kekanakan.

Yunho menatap wajah tersenyum Jaejoong yang berada di foto itu satu kali lagi. Memejamkan matanya, Yunho berdoa pada Tuhan. Yunho memohon agar dirinya diberi kesempatan kedua, untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dan membahagiakan lelaki cantik yang masih sangat dicintainya itu

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan sepertinya mengabulkan keinginannya. Itu yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ia melihat berkas lamaran kerja Kim Jaejoong diantara berkas-berkas lamaran yang masuk di mejanya. Yunho benar-benar tak mempercayai matanya, bertahun-tahun ia mencari lelaki cantik itu tanpa hasil tapi akhirnya lelaki itu datang sendiri ke hadapannya.

Yunho segera mengatur penerimaan Kim Jaejoong menjadi pegawainya, lebih spesifik sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Kim Jaejoong memang melamar untuk menjadi web desainer tapi Yunho mengatur sedemikian rupa melalui wakilnya agar posisi yang diinginkan Jaejoong itu terisi oleh orang lain dan menawarkan posisi lain pada Jaejoong dengan gaji yang tinggi. Dan Jaejoong menerimanya.

Yunho tak bisa melupakan wajah terkejut Jaejoong saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sekretaris dan mendapati wajah Yunho berada di balik meja CEO. Jaejoong terlihat terkejut, gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa mengundurkan diri, Yunho sudah memastikan hal tersebut di kontrak kerja yang telah ditandatangani Jaejoong. Tak bisa Yunho pungkiri, hatinya sakit melihat ketidaknyamanan Jaejoong ketika melihat dirinya, tapi mengingat kebodohan masa lalunya, Yunho bisa mengerti reaksi lelaki cantik itu. Dan ia berencana mengubah hal tesebut segera. Ia akan membuat Jaejoong jatuh hati lagi pada dirinya.

Rasanya bagai dejavu, bagaimana Yunho kembali mengejar-ngejar lelaki cantik itu agar ia mau menjadi kekasihnya kembali. Tapi Jaejoong tak bergeming, lelaki itu bersikap profesional, menjadi sekretaris terbaik yang pernah Yunho miliki tapi tak lebih dari itu. Semua usaha Yunho untuk menjadikan Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya kembali dimentahkan begitu saja. Puncaknya adalah ketika mereka harus bekerja lembur dan pulang lebih malam. Yunho sudah menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang tapi lelaki cantik itu menolak, beralasan bahwa ia akan segera dijemput oleh keluarganya. Tapi Yunho tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu sampai jemputan Jaejoong datang.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh berada di luar perkiraan Yunho, sebuah mobil audi berhenti di parkiran, seorang lelaki tinggi berwajah cukup tampan dan seorang anak laki-laki menggemaskan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dan Jaejoong menyambut mereka dengan antusias, membuat Yunho tersenyum karena adegan yang menghangatkan hati itu. Tapi panggilan dari anak tersebut kepada Jaejoong membuat Yunho membeku. Anak itu memanggil Jaejoong 'Umma' dan memanggil namja tinggi itu dengan _'Daddy'_. Dunianya terasa hancur lebur saat itu juga dan Yunho tak pernah membayangkan perasaan yang lebih sakit daripada saat itu. Jaejoong sudah menikah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak skenario yang Yunho pikirkan, ini sama sekali tak masuk dalam perkiraannya. Ia tak pernah berpikiran bahwa Jaejoong akan menikah setelah meninggalkannya. Yunho terlalu percaya diri, ia merasa Jaejoong takkan pernah bisa melupakannya walau lelaki cantik itu meninggalkannya. Jaejoong hanya salah paham dan ia akan memperbaiki semuanya dan membawa kembali lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi sekarang...

Seperti sebuah lelucon yang buruk, Yunho merasa Tuhan mempermainkannya. Bertahun-tahun ia mencari lelaki cantik itu tapi saat ia bertemu dengannya, ia tak bisa memilikinya... Yunho larut dalam kesedihan dan keputusasaan. Hidupnya terasa bagai tanpa tujuan, bagaimana ia bisa hidup sambil mengetahui cinta dalam hidupnya, tujuan hidupnya sudah hidup bahagia bersama orang lain. Yunho tak bisa, tak mampu...

Yunho mulai tak memperhatikan dirinya, bekerja terus menerus mencoba untuk sejenak saja melupakan kepedihan hatinya. Ia tak mampu lagi menatap Jaejoong yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Yunho makan tak teratur, hanya bergantung dengan asupan kafein dari kopi yang diminumnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Tapi Yunho hanya manusia biasa, hari ketiga melakukan kebiasaan buruk tersebut Yunho pun tumbang. Ia pingsan di ruang kerjanya.

Yunho terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dengan Jaejoong yang menangis di samping ranjangnya. Berkali-kali Yunho mendengar Jaejoong mengumpatnya dengan kata-kata _'Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?', 'Kau tidak boleh lagi melewatkan waktu makan, apa kau ingin mati?', 'Jung Yunho, bodoh!'_. Tapi Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Setidaknya Yunho tahu, Jaejoong masih peduli padanya.

Hari kedua di rumah sakit, Jaejoong mengajak anaknya. Kim Changmin, nama anak lelaki tampan itu. Anak lelaki yang sangat pintar, menurut Yunho. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi Yunho langsung merasa sayang pada anak lelaki itu. Matanya yang bulat mirip dengan mata Jaejoong dan anehnya, ia merasa dirinya memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan anak lelaki itu. Yunho bahkan sudah membuat banyak janji pada Changmin, janji untuk pergi ke taman hiburan, merakit lego dan robot transformer bersama. Yunho melihat Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua dan Yunho merasa dadanya membuncah bahagia.

Yunho mulai berkhayal, seandainya Jaejoong dan Changmin adalah keluarganya. Ya, Yunho akan menyayangi mereka dan membuat mereka sebagai orang-orang paling bahagia di dunia. Tapi Yunho tahu itu hanyalah harapan-harapan hampa. Yunho bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka. Yunho hanya orang asing yang memaksa masuk dalam hidup mereka.

Tapi Yunho menepati janji-janjinya, hal yang pertama kali Yunho lakukan saat keluar dari rumah sakit adalah pergi ke toko mainan dan membelikan lego juga robot bongkar pasang untuk Changmin. Ia merasa begitu bahagia ketika melihat wajah berseri lelaki cilik itu dan Yunho bahkan mengabaikan protes Jaejoong agar tak terlalu memanjakan Changmin. Yunho bahagia, ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti ayah yang memanjakan anaknya dan Jaejoong adalah istrinya. Yunho tak peduli itu adalah harapan kosong belaka, yang Yunho tahu ia sangat bahagia.

Seminggu dari hari-hari bahagia itu, Yunho melihat lelaki tampan tinggi yang waktu itu menjemput Jaejoong. Ya, suami Jaejoong dan _'daddy'_ dari Changmin. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat Yunho murka, ia melihat lelaki itu bermesraan dengan perempuan lain di depan matanya, berpelukan bahkan mengecup mesra bibir perempuan yang sedang bersamanya. Bagaimana bisa ia? Setelah memiliki makhluk seindah Jaejoong?

Yunho menghampiri lelaki itu, lalu mendaratkan tinjunya ke rahang lelaki tersebut, mengabaikan sumpah serapah lelaki itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu lupa pada Yunho dan matanya membesar saat Yunho memperkenalkan diri sebagai bos Jaejoong, Jung Yunho sambil menyumpah akan mematahkan tulang-tulang lelaki itu jika ia berani berselingkuh di belakang Jaejoong lagi. Tapi kata-kata lelaki itu membuatnya terpaku.

" _Bagaimana aku bisa berselingkuh dari Jaejoong? Aku ini kakaknya!"_

Dan saat itulah Yunho menyadari kesalahannya, Kim Yihan, namja tampan itu adalah kakak Jaejoong yang ikut dengan ibunya. Dan dari Yihan juga Yunho akhirnya mengetahui rahasia besar Jaejoong. Jaejoong hamil tanpa suami... Dan jika perhitungan Yunho benar, ialah penyebabnya. Changmin adalah putranya, putra kandungnya... Putra yang lahir dari hasil hubungannya dengan Jaejoong pada malam itu. Dunia Yunho tak pernah terasa lebih indah lagi saat mengetahui hal tersebut.

Yunho segera mengendarai mobilnya dan menemui Jaejoong, mengonfrontasinya. Yunho sudah menyiapkan segala cara agar Jaejoong tidak bisa membantah dan mau mengakui hal tersebut. Tapi saat ia mengonfrontasikan hal tersebut kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum padanya.

" _Untuk orang sepintar dirimu, kau benar-benar lambat Yunho-yah."_

Yunho tak mau menghabiskan waktu dan segera melamar Jaejoong untuk menjadi miliknya, dalam ikatan yang resmi. Ia menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka dan mengakui betapa ia tak pernah berhenti mencintai Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun menerimanya, mengatakan kalau ia pun tak pernah berhenti mencintai Yunho. Yunho pernah kehilangan Jaejoong sekali, ia tak berencana untuk kehilangan Jaejoong lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Tuhan dan Yunho tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Jaejoong akhirnya menjadi miliknya, ditambah lagi mereka sudah dikarunia anak lelaki sepintar Changmin. Saat Yunho menyatakan keinginannya untuk mempunyai anak lagi, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan bertanya,

" _Kau ingin punya berapa anak, Yunho-yah?"_

" _Dua puluh lima."_

" _..."_

" _Kau ingin membunuhku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
